Timeline
A timeline of events in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Timeline 2012 Go-Busters *Now a widely-used power source in urban areas, Enetron is being targeted by a mysterious figure named Enter who leads the Vaglass, the term conned by the Energy Management Center for Messiah's followers. Having trained for this day, two agents who were the two of the three only known survivors of the events of Messiah's creation thirteen years ago are joined by the other survivor Hiromu Sakurada to fight the Vaglass as the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The Go-Busters momentarily deviated from their mission to keep the GokaiGalleon from Basco. * Masato Jin's blueprints for BC-04 are stolen when an inside man promises to provide Enter with it. Though the inside man goes back on his promise, Enter still manages to acquire them. However, making himself known to Kuroki, Masato sends his Buddyloid Beet J Stag from subspace to project an Avatar for the human to act through. Initially working on their own for Enetron resources, Masato eventually works with the Energy Management Center while providing the completed BC-04 and the SJ-05 to the EMC arsenal. Later, Masato reveals his real body is still in subspace at another part of the transported facility are . * The Go-Busters test drive the first generation Buster Machine FS-0O. Enter plots to use Tokyo Enetower to transport a dozen of its surrounding Enetron tanks to Hyper Space. The Go-Busters thwart his plan with the help of the combination Go-Buster Kero-Oh. * Though his plan with the FilmZord failed with the formation of Great Go-Buster, Enter had the Subspace projection system installed in future megazord models. But his intent to delight Messiah's lust for human suffering results in the creation of Escape. The Go-Busters test the "protectors", a prototype for a future advancement in Go-Buster technology. Yoko and Jin forced to use it against Escape. * Using the work of a scientist who created a self-evolving program, Enter manages to use it on Messiah with the transformation slightly delayed. * September 2, 2012: Rika Sakurada wins an award for her work as a children's book illustrator. While looking through her works, Hiromu realizes that Escape's guns Gog & Magog are based on two dog statues formerly at the Sakurada home. *Alerted to this, despite Enter and Escape's attempt to stop them, the Go-Busters enter subspace where they face Messiah Cell, a physical construct of Messiah. Eventually, Masato hiding the truth from them for the sake of mission, the primary Go-Busters learn that Enter and Escape are actually created from the digitized people, Hiromu and Yoko's parents included, Messiah assimilated. Left to no choice but to honor the scientists' wishes to destroy Messiah so their family and friends can rest in peace, Hiromu uses Go-Buster Ace to destroy Messiah's core while fighting Enter in his MegaZord Epsilon. * The Go-Busters encounter Shelly and Gavan Type G who are tracking an enemy from Makuu Space. However, Enter is revealed to have survived the destruction of Messiah. Enter later reveals that he was fighting Red Buster long enough to create back up data from Messiah: The Messiah Cards that he intends to use to have Messiah evolve by gathering data through the virus's Messiah Metaloid incarnations. As a countermeasure to the new Metaloid type. the primary Go-Busters use the finished "protectors" by merging with their Buddyroid to "Powered Custom" mode. They are later joined by Tategami Rai-Oh, a BuddyZord built by Dr. Hazuki to be compatible with Go-Buster Ace. * Fearing Enter's plans for Messiah's data, Escape reach new heights by upgrading herself into "Escape Evolve" to undermine Enter. . However, taking a Messiah card while Jay needed to restore Masato's real body, Enter wins her loyalty by revealing that he assimilated another card prior that evolved him into "Enter Unite". From there, Enter arranged for a scheme to create Escape's personal MegaZord Zeta, a vessel for Messhiah's data. . But once Escape learns Enter's true intent to create a new Messiah rather than restore their creator to former glory, she seemingly destroys him and evolves Megazord Zeta into Messiah Reboot. However, having no more need of her, Messiah absorbs Escape's data and nearly defeats the Go-Busters before being finally destroyed. However, having assimilated the card he took from Jay prior, Enter manages to reconstitute his data. * While celebrating New Year's Eve, the Go-Busters meet their match against Great Demon Lord Azazel and are killed in battle. However, meeting God, Nick attempted to avert this event by unknowingly creating an alternate continuity where Messiah never existed with the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters fighting the Machine Empire Mechalius. But when the results of Azazel killing the Go-Busters ends the same, Nick is inspired to have both Go-Buster teams join forces to defeat Azazel. But as the second wish negated the first, the secod Go-Busters ceased to be. Other * April 21, 2012: Captain Marvelous returns to Earth and starts wiping out Kamen Riders, while Tsukasa Kadoya does the same with various Sentai Teams. The Gokaigers return, surprised at the turn their leader made. The Go-Busters are also caught in the crossfire. Everything turns out to be an elaborate ruse. helps pilot the Go-Buster-Oh with . The Gokaigers acquire rider powers temporarily. * The Future Science Foundation's City of the Future is scheduled for completion by the end of this year. * : The Frozen Castle breaks free from the Antarctic ice shelf and begins to move once again, resurrecting Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos in the process. The priest then begins to resurrect the other Deboth generals and unleash Zorima upon the planet in order to begin tormenting it until they're ready to start the resurrection of their leader. **Shiro Mifune discovers a stone in Europe but is attacked by Debo Doronbosu, who was given a special cape by the resurrected Sorrowful Knight Aigaron to protect him. Taking Shiro captive, his friend Ian Yorkland is forced to shoot him, he misses but Aigaron kills Shiro regardless and the Debo Monster gets away with the stone. Shortly after, Wise God Torin approaches Ian with Zyudenryu Parasagun, whom he ultimately defeats to become KyoryuBlack. 2013 Go-Busters * With only one Messiah Card to find, the Go-Busters find themselves in a new predicament when Enter resurfaces and obtained the power to create Metaloids from living organisms as he revealed by creating a flower-based version of Escape whose memory is reset between her destruction and recreation. Proclaiming himself as the new Messiah and confident to eventually higher life forms, Enter reveals that his back up is within the final Messiah Card that is located inside Hiromu's body. Enter further explains that the card has been gathering the data from its card siblings and thus gave Enter a better understanding on human nature. * As the other Go-Busters finally destroy an unstable animal-assimilating Escape, Red Buster's attempt to force Enter to remove the Messiah Card only resorted in Enter gaining the ability to become Dark Buster. Now able to convert all forms of matter, Enter proceeds to turn an Enetron plant and most of the people in it into a MegaZord Omega and repeat the process through out the city. However, being told of Masato's plan to remove the Messiah Card in the unstable Hyperspace, the Go-Busters manage to take Enter with them. Though Enter attempts to grab Hiromu to bring him back to their reality, the others hold him off long enough for Masato to transfer the Messiah Card into his body, destroying them both as a result. With Enter unable to counter the turn of events, he dies fighting the Go-Busters before Masato's Avatar completely derezzes and the entire subspace dissolves. Luckily, the Go-Busters manage to return to their reality in time. With their mission finally over, the Go-Busters resume civilian life.